Grumpy
Sentinel 7|type = Corporate|birth = *23rd August 1984|height = *43 cm|mass = *7 kg|eyes = *Black|skin = *green scales|masters = *Jay Freeman|image = Grumpy port.png}}Grumpy, formerly known as Grua'xut Om Ac is a Gremorian, able to speak multiple languages and speak in different dialects. He has been Jay Freeman's companion since childhood till the present day. Although he is considered a Lizard and/or a Gecko on earth, he is more human-like in his behavior than reptilian. History Jay gave him the name Grumpy when he was discovered on earth, as he and his partner-in-crime, Techno, were searching the Universe for a new home world to settle down on. Jay was unaware at the time of seeing Grumpy, that actual lizards were unable to talk. Thus Jay grew up knowing that reptiles were just like people; only smaller and scaly, which as a matter of fact is not true.The name Grumpy was given to him after Jay observed Grumpy's behavior. Evidently, as Jay saw fit, his name was Grumpy. Since Grumpy needed a name that was simple to pronounce and was an English word, he agreed and took on the name. Grumpy had been with Jay on most of his adventures, most of which he freeloaded and only helped out when needed. During the formation of Sentinel Seven, Grumpy felt excluded so he asked to join. Jay accepted, on the basis that we would be of help to them on their journeys. Appearance Grumpy has the appearance of slightly humanoid lizard. He has dark green scales covering his entire body from head to toe. On his head, down to his spine is a set of jagged, bony, orange spikes. Usually Grumpy's teeth are seen as he has a twisted grin when ever he is happy or - of course - grumpy. Grumpy has Parietal eyes on both sides of his skull. It is also worth noting that he has a significantly shorter snout than most Gremorians, which is a rarity. To Grumpy, it is a bragging right. Grumpy stands upright and sometimes on all fours, as he is able to travel much faster on all fours, as well as clawing up vertical surfaces. On grumpy's chest is the letter G, which is carved out by removing a thin layer of scales to reveal the hair-like fibers under the scales. His real skin it not actually revealed, as his actual skin is a light shade of orange, similar to the spikes on his head and back. Grumpy has an average sized tail, which is roughly 3/4 the length from his snout to his feet. Personality Grumpy is notoriously known for being grumpy, cocky, inquisitive, satirical and immature. Most times when grumpy is feeling rather bored, he gets very grumpy, as it is impulsive in his nature. Although he may seem grumpy, he may be the opposite; He may be grumpy for being cheerful. Grumpy is seemingly very cocky and usually finds leverage over his companions and enemies to sow discord by upsetting people with inflammatory, extraneous, insults with the deliberate intent of provoking an emotional response, often for his own cruel amusement. Grumpy will often question thought-worthy questions where people usually never think deep enough about. This usually proves that he can be a critical thinker and someone who is misconceived for being a Bakka. Other times grumpy can be satirical; pretending to be serious when he really isn't. Grumpy can be immature sometimes, especially when it comes to sexual innuendos. There have been many instances when he has made a situation really awkward, especially with Jay and Lucy. That is hinting for them to have intercourse. Grumpy actually has a nicer side, which only Jay and Techno are aware of. He is said to be friendly, warm-heart, caring and tolerable. This has yet to be seen by other members of Sentinel Seven. Strengths Grumpy's claws are very similar to his feet, which allows him to use all 4 limbs to complete various tasks, which rely on the balance of his tail, whether he is hanging from an elevated place or making his tail curl on the ground to support him in midair. With the inclusion of his tongue, he is able to perform a number of tasks with all 5 available limbs. Trivia * Together with Nik, Jay and Techno, Grumpy is part of the original cast of Wildguys characters and has had a presence, large or small, in all of the Generations. Category:Lizards Category:Sentinel 7